Last Day of My Life
by Fandoms-of-Gallifrey
Summary: After Jenny's funeral, and the Team's reassignment Tony starts to think about love and his life. Tiva song-fic to 'Last Day of My Life', by Phil Vassar. Minor Spoilers for Judgement Day, and Twilight.


Okay so I was in the shower, random I know, but I was thinking about this song, Last Day of My Life, by Phil Vassar and was thinking about Jenny's funeral, and death and the aftermath, mainly for another fic I am writing. This started out as was going to be Jibbs fic but then became a Tiva fic, so here we go, I don't own NCIS, or Last Day of My Life. By the way, spoilers for Judgment Day, and Twilight, they are minor/major depending on how much you know about the series.

-=-=-

_I just left Bobby's house:__  
__The service was today._

Tony was driving home after Jenny's funeral and the bomb that had been dropped on the Team by Vance; they were all being sent their separate ways.

_Got me thinkin' about how fragile life is,__  
__As I drove away.__  
__You know Amy was his only love,__  
__In a moment she was gone, long gone:_

He knew, though he never really did that Jenny and Gibbs had had something at one point, something he knew that his boss had wanted back, something that know he never would.

_It could have been me or you.__  
__Oh, baby, there's no time to lose._

It could have been him, Ziva, it had been Kate, who had died, it should have been him or Ziva, not their Director not Jenny who had died.__

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,__  
__An' pour us a glass of wine.__  
__An' I'm gonna put on a little music,__  
__An' turn down the lights.__  
__An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,__  
__An' rock you all through the night,__  
__An' I'm gonna love you,__  
__Like it's the last day of my life._

Popping a rapid U-turn he turned away from the direction of his home, and drove towards Ziva's Vance had made it so they didn't know when he would see her again, and Jenny's death had made him realise that in their line of work seeing each other come in safe and alive everyday was a blessing.__

_I drive off when the sun comes up:__  
__I get back when it's gone down.__  
__There's so much I wanna do with you,__  
__But I can't be around._

He and Ziva spent every day together and both knew that there was something there and neither dared act on it, but now, now Tony just didn't care.

_Whoa, time has been just like a thief,__  
__It's stolen too much from us,__  
__So once it's gone we can't make it up.__  
__So tonight, let's get back in touch._

He couldn't make up for the time he had lost, or the mistakes he had made, and in some case he didn't want to, they were parts of his and Ziva's life now, and nothing could change that.

_I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,__  
__An' pour us a glass of wine.__  
__An' I'm gonna put on a little music,__  
__An' turn down the lights._

Racing through the streets of D.C. as if Death himself was on his tail, his mind came with all kinds of things to say, some so goopy, he knew they were stupid, while others were bad movie references, and other's seem to cliché for their love.

_An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,__  
__An' rock you all through the night,__  
__An' I'm gonna love you,__  
__Like it's the last day of my..._

He had reached her street and suddenly he faltered, should he have brought flowers, what if she didn't really love him back…

_Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow,__  
__It's the mornin' dew.__  
__An' I don't wanna waste another minute,__  
__Without you._

He knocked on the door, Ziva's door, and waited, there was no turning back now…

_I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,__  
__An' pour us a glass of wine.__  
__An' I'm gonna put on a little music,__  
__An' turn down the lights._

"I love you," that was his greeting, it was all he could say.

_An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,__  
__An' rock you all through the night,__  
__An' I'm gonna love you,__  
__Like it's the last day of my,_

Ziva was silent, as her face ran the gambit, but as Tony turned to leave she reached out grabbing his arm,

_Life__  
__I'm gonna love you__  
__Like it's the last day of my life.__  
__Ohh._

"It took you long enough," she replied, her lips crashing to his, pulling him inside her apartment. It was in that moment Tony knew that he had chosen correctly.

-=-=-

So, what do you think? My first official NCIS fic/one-shot/song-fic, please read and review. I think this went pretty well, and well, I don't know.


End file.
